


Sunday Sundae

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [20]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Food, Food Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink table prompt "Food"@ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Sundae

 

When Regina arrived at the diner early on Sunday morning she found the sign had already been turned to 'Open'. Ruby must have arrived extra early. Regina wondered why.

She went in, The shades were still closed, there was no sign of Ruby. Regina called for her.

"Turn the sign, lock the door," came Ruby's voice from in back.

Intrigued, Regina did. "What's going on?" Regina asked.

Ruby stepped into view. Regina's eyes widened and she didn't manage to stifle a high pitched sound.

Ruby's modesty was preserved only swirls of whipped cream covering her breasts and a pair of scarlet boyshorts. "Granny's got flu," Ruby said. "I decided to open a little late today. Do you think the town will be okay with that madam Mayor?"

Regina watched as Ruby hopped up onto the counter, legs dangling. "Fuck the town."

"No Regina, fuck me," Ruby made a come hither gesture with her finger then dipped the finger into the cream covering her left breast. "This is what you said right? Tasting me on the counter?" She sucked the cream from her finger with a vulgar moan.

Regina slipped off her coat and approached. She put her hands on Ruby's knees. "Why?"

"Because I've realised there's no reason to not go for what I want."

Regina smiled and leaned in, tongue lapping up a stripe through the cream. "Words I live by," Regina said then licked more of the cream from Ruby, swirling her tongue around the hard, sweetened nipple.


End file.
